Recently, with the rapid development of electronic products, all kinds of movies and music can be conveniently played and appreciated, and earphones have become a must-have accessory of electronic products. However, traditional earphones usually have two long cables, and the long cables can easily twist together, and they are also inconvenient to store.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an ear hanging type music player which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.